The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for lessening the accumulation of high boiling fraction from fuel in combustion engines, and particularly to an intake valve arrangement for lessening the accumulation of high boiling fraction at the intake valve.
A gasoline-fueled spark-ignition combustion engine traditionally has the fuel introduced into the intake system either through a carburetor or a port fuel injector. Some fuels contain high boiling materials, or fractions, such as polymer fuel additives or gum, and some of the high boiling fractions have a high viscosity, which generally increases exponentially with a decrease in temperature. Consequently, after an engine cools down, an accumulation of high viscosity high boiling fraction on the intake valve surfaces may result. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an intake system in a combustion engine that may lessen the accumulation of high boiling fraction on intake valve surfaces.